


The first error

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error be insecure bean, Ink is out of the picture, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: Error joined the poly and took a first step in getting used to intimacy.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Error/Nightmare
Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	The first error

Dream and Blue were living in the castle with Blue regularly going back to his AU. Stretch wasn’t thrilled with his brother’s choice but decided to trust him. 

Stretch was still attending Ink’s meetings for Judges from AUs. Today was one such meeting with Ink in better mood for some reason. 

“I made a plan to kill Error. We will lure him in an empty AU and surround him. He will have no chance of survival then.” 

Stretch almost dropped his cigarette at Ink’s words. 

“What about the balance?” Sans asked. Ink narrowed his red eyes. 

“I don’t believe in balance. Dream and Blue are naïve and let Nightmare have free reign. I won’t do the same. I won’t stop creating.” Ink said darkly. 

The meeting went on with planning and so on. After it Stretch sent a message to Blue so Error could be warned. 

\-------- 

Ink went ahead with his plan, a group of Judges, Stretch included were hidden in one of the dead AUs that Error destroys to make space in the Multiverse. They waited for a portal to open, but instead of a glitching one appeared a goopy one with Nightmare and his lovers walking through. The Guardian of Negativity immediately felt everyone due to their feelings and stood calmly. 

“For a dead AU it seems to be rather full. You think I will let you hurt him; Error just accepted to try and join us in our union. If you think I will part with him now, you are severely mistaken.” Nightmare said coldly glaring at Ink. His eyes then went over the other Judges, “And you. Why do you work with someone who ignores the balance and spirals the whole Multiverse to doom with every action? Leave and you will be unharmed. Ink went too far; he will be imprisoned for his crimes as god. Reaper, your Asgore will tell you when you see him instead of avoiding his summons.” 

The Judges started leaving due to Nightmare’s intense gaze and the fact that Ink’s actions didn’t really sit right with them. Ink looked alarmed, even he wasn’t so full of himself to think he can defeat all the dark Sanses alone. Nightmare pounced forward and started the fight. 

Soon Ink was captured with his brush hidden and magic blocked. Nightmare took Ink to Reapertale and gave him to Asgore thus ending Ink’s reign. The balance will now be calm, and the darker side can rest easy. 

\------- 

Nightmare and Error were in Nightmare’s room. Nightmare was only in his shorts while Error was still wearing sweater and shorts. Error was clearly nervous as he sat with his back at the headboard. Nightmare crawled to Error on the bed and looked at him softly. 

“You don’t have to force yourself Error. Horror doesn’t have sex with us and we all still love him dearly.” Nightmare said slowly reaching to touch Error’s cheek, giving him time to back out from the touch. When the glitch didn’t move away Nightmare rested his hand on Error’s cheek and rubbed it with his thumb slowly. 

“I want to. I just never... never had sex since I can remember." Error spoke quietly and ducked his head, but Nightmare raised his face with a finger under Error’s chin and kissed Error gently. 

“You have your safe word, and I will go slow. You can stop me at any moment, just say so.” Nightmare said softly. Error nodded and let his ecto get filled out. 

“Can I stay in my sweater?” 

Nightmare smiled and nodded letting his own ecto fill out. He noticed that Error had his breasts and entrance summoned so Nightmare summoned his dick. Nightmare took off his shorts, showing his standing shaft. Error blushed and slowly also slid out of his shorts. Nightmare moved Error gently so the other was on his back with Nightmare kneeling between his legs and massaging Error’s tights waiting for the other to relax a little. 

Error felt incredibly exposed with his legs spread and tensed at first but when Nightmare didn’t do anything, he slowly relaxed. When he started fidgeting impatiently Nightmare leaned down and licked a stripe down Error’s pussy. The other fizzled surprised but when Nightmare started backing off Error wrapped his legs around Nightmare’s head. 

“More...” Error whispered breathless. 

Nightmare smirked and kissed Error’s clit, “As you wish my love.” 

Before Error could answer he arched as Nightmare went down on him in earnest, letting his long tongue stretch Error’s inner walls. 

Nightmare brought Error to his first orgasm and waited until he came down from his high. 

Once Error’s eyes stopped fizzling Nightmare kissed him, “Are you up for more?” He asked gently rubbing Error’s stomach under the sweater. He watched closely as Error mulled over and nodded. 

“I will be gentle.” Nightmare promised as he lined up and slowly started sliding in, pausing at even a sign of Error’s discomfort on continuing only when Error’s expression smoothed out and slipped back into bliss. 

It took longer than with others, but he finally bottomed out and when Error got used to the stretch Nightmare started a slow and smooth rhythm. He picked up the pace when Error blissed out and let out little glitchy moans. 

At one point he changed the angle which made Error’s glitches change pitch and his pussy clenched around his cock. Nightmare smiled and moved faster at the new angle, tip of one of his tentacles moving to rub Error’s clit. The glitch tensed and liquid magic gushed around Nightmare’s twitching dick. 

Error’s started feeling overwhelmed and Nightmare feeling it took his member out of Error’s pussy and rubbed Error’s stomach soothingly. 

“Y-you didn’t finish.” Error whispered breathlessly and Nightmare could feel guilt rise in his partner. 

“It’s alright, your comfort is more important to me... to us all. Don’t ever force yourself do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Nightmare spoke softly and dissolved his ecto. Error soon followed and cuddled into Nightmare’s chest falling asleep to Nightmare gently wiping his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request something if you want to see anything with any of the boys


End file.
